


The Untamed - Avatar the Last Airbender

by hannahneko



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Vexercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahneko/pseuds/hannahneko
Summary: Vexercises Challenge #7!!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Vexercises!





	The Untamed - Avatar the Last Airbender

**Author's Note:**

> The task was to make a multivid using multiple sources. I chose to use 2, namely The Untamed and Avatar: The Last Airbender....tbh ive wanted to make a vid about these two shows ever since i started watching cql cause i think theres SO many parallels!


End file.
